


番外比正文长之艳遇番外

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb
Summary: 逻辑漏洞还是有的，主要是看的开心嘛(´ڡ`嗝)





	番外比正文长之艳遇番外

写在文章前面的话:我想我写che有两类～一类剧情为che服务，一类che为剧情服务，艳遇属于前者，6000一个激情短打我就是想写个车震，逻辑漏洞还是有的，本来没这个番外，不过好像大家对我正文的留白不太满足，咳，满意，所以加番外，我觉得你们并非yuqiubuman，对吧?（说是不然我……）不过想两人不是这样不上不下而是有个圆满的结局，那么番外应该是后者(〃•⊖•〃)

 

 

type one

我是……不对，我是谁不重要，因为要讲的不是我自己，这个让我不得不说一说的是我的爱豆——高瀚宇同志。

 

不不不，他不是明星，就是个小网红。对，网红。不过要我说，他真是网红里的一股清流，呃，泥石流也可以。dy?玩！wb?玩！当然，主要还是直播，不过这丫的一般也就唱唱歌跳跳舞唠唠嗑，没啥特别的，偶尔兴致上来给我们直播他健身，对，你没看错，就是他健身——几个小时几个小时这样连着播，反正我看下去了，别问我为什么，大概，这就是爱吧。

 

事实上，我跟xjm都奇怪怎么会喜欢他呢，比他高的也有，比他帅的也有，而且这崽子直播唠嗑的时候有一半儿以上时间都是在怼我们，对，你又没看错，怼粉，我们能爱他到现在……难道我是抖m吗?咦——（莫名恶寒）哦，跑题了。

 

冬至那天我又去看他——直播了，傻孩子非要跟我们打赌，看他的爱豆，我爱豆的爱豆——季肖冰，不过我们更喜欢叫大爷，会不会发微博。而我大爷也算是比较有名的节气博主，不过果真就他这记性肯定忘记那天是冬至了。于是我眼瞅着他自己挖一个又大又深的坑，自己跳进去，然后自己埋自己。

 

不过居然有点爽。大概粉随爱豆?！所以抖m不是我的锅。嗯，对。

 

我其实没啥要求啊，作为一个佛粉中的顶级佛粉说实话我也并不是很想看他穿女装，每次直播嘻嘻哈哈笑笑玩玩也就挺好的，而且他唱歌真的贼踏马好听啊。但是看到某条弹幕飘出来让他去勾搭小哥哥，我的内心，居然升起一股奇异的兴奋感。

 

这个感觉说不上来，我爱豆他一直单身，平时其实看着挺傻一孩子，跟一种名为哈士奇的动物莫名很对头，所以又称狗中贵族——他居然还挺骄傲?！我本来以为，他单身是我最能接受的结果了，毕竟我实在是不能想象他搂着哪个女人亲亲抱抱的样子。但是——但是现在看换成男人的话，似乎不是不可以?！（苍蝇搓手. jpg）

 

破天荒当天还第二次开播，我去凑了个热闹，看他一本正经无可奈何地跟我们讨价还价，主题从一开始的要不要勾搭小哥哥变成穿什么勾搭小哥哥。

 

哎呀呀，果然还是找个男朋友更好吧。

 

圣诞节是个好日子，倒不是因为节日氛围所以觉得什么样，就是我崽——高瀚宇，要直播找小哥哥……其实感觉上有点像给自己找儿媳妇儿，emmmmmm（我才不会说莫名有种老母亲的欣慰感）说什么呢我可是女友粉。

 

大爷九点发微博的时候他倒是上播了，但是就瞎扯，一大部分人全被他带跑了，我好气哦。这孩子还没心没肺买了捧玫瑰花跑去给人情侣发——真是一点单身狗的自觉性都没有。哎呦喂，穿着那么大件也不怕磕着碰着摔着。

 

然后他就撞人了，估摸有点狠，因为视野晃了几下之后全黑了——手机摔地上了。……我就是说一下怎么还真撞人了，还有，这种时候，我倒是真的希望他刚刚开的是前置——但是并不是。

 

声音很嘈杂，但是没多久视野重新亮起来，镜头还是很晃，拿着手机的人穿着西装皮鞋，很明显那不是老高。又是一阵摇晃之后，我看到老高那玩偶服的熊掌，然后他那极具辨识度的声音通过网络线路耳机线传到我耳朵里的，是一声“大爷”，惊讶中不失激动，激动中甚至还有点……小羞涩?！

 

（黑人问号脸. jpg）大……大爷?！不会是我想的那个人吧，然而……直播已结束。

 

真的很可疑啊。理性分析一下，如果真的是个大爷，那三好青年老高的性子肯定是急急忙忙过去扶然后道歉，但是他那一声，明显是惊喜惊讶大于歉疚啊……这个概率……(´ཀ`)是在下输了说真的。

 

第二天手机消息提醒我他直播的时候，点进去看见他的脸我还是懵的，那什么，大哥，你不是说，圣诞只有一天假的吗?啊?！

 

然后那人解释，因为临时有事所以请假一天。我合理怀疑是因为昨天的那个人吧，woc，仔细想想还有点小激动是怎么回事。

 

大清早这丫开播，说是让我们见识一下老早就被他自己所称赞的他的厨艺。我躺在床上缩在被窝里捧着手机乱糟糟脸也没洗牙也没刷看我爱豆直播做饭，?！好像有哪里不太对?！

 

码好食材之后，人不见了。emmmmm没事，习惯就好，大概一会儿就回来了。果然没几分钟，画面外有很大一个摔门的声音传过来，然后他笑得很是欠扁地出现在镜头里。弹幕一片刷刚刚在干什么那是怎么了。

 

他没说话，笑了笑开始准备做了。但是那个笑吧，那个笑就是，确切形容就是陷入甜蜜热恋的人才有的那种带着期盼又眷恋的傻笑，我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不，不是恶心，是惊吓的成分更大。哦吼，昨天那个人，就是大爷本人吧。看这样子，老高得手了?

 

嗯?老高是攻吗？万一他……这时候，画外男低音轰炸了我的耳膜，“那什么，你，把新的换洗衣服放在哪里？”?！我:?！

 

“在镜子对面柜子里左手从上往下数第二个抽屉里。”

 

弹幕已经疯了，，，不不不，我觉得我差不多也疯了。那个男人！是！谁！啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

然而……高瀚宇还是维持那种傻笑继续做饭。虽然他在开始做之前调低了镜头让人看不到脸，但是我觉得，他的脸上应该就还是那样的傻笑的，一定不会错的。

 

大概是房子比较空旷，在不那么嘈杂的做饭的声音里，关门声依旧很清晰——也许是关门动作比较大我不知道，总之能够很清晰地听见，或者听不见也没关系，因为几乎是关门声之后，高瀚宇抬头直愣愣地望向某一个方向一动不动，我发誓我看到他吞了一口口水的，该死的是，我看不到想象不到他的面部表情。那种感觉呆傻又莫名猥琐的表情，我不要去想象，我不。

 

然后有个纤细的身影出现在画面内，从高瀚宇左边，不，右边，哎，反正就是从一边晃到另一边，脖子上挂着一条毛巾，身上穿的那件衬衫明显就很大——空空荡荡的，那应该是老高的吧？！

 

“吃什么?”又是那个轰炸了我耳膜的男低音。

 

“清淡一点比较好。”我看见他身边那个人似乎是愣住了，明明平平常常一句话，配着眼下这个情境，就是，有点儿……暧昧。就像是，你知道那种，恋人间，一个身体不舒服的时候另一个去照顾的时候，也不是说警告，就是一种暗搓搓的关怀和小威胁一样。而且啊而且，这个回答明显就是牛头不对马嘴嘛。人家问的吃什么啊吃什么！

 

这时候他弯下腰来仔仔细细看刷的飞快的弹幕，当然我不知道此举是不是怕露出那个人的脸，总觉得这人现在完全恋爱脑，于是我一时兴起顶着我那个堪称大逆不道甚至可能会被就地正法的ID:日我大爷，发弹幕声讨:啊啊啊啊啊，快说那个人是谁?！

 

不知道是不是错觉，我觉得他好像嘟囔了一句，“大爷只有我能日……”……嗯?你说什么?！所以我这算是被公开处刑了?！等一下，那那句话他是说了还是没说，这个一脸淡定正经的表情怎么也不像是说了流氓话的样子啊，，，，，，

 

当我沉迷 ~~脑洞~~ 分析无法自拔的时候，他说，今天到此结束。然后下播了。

 

古有一商人，于川中收购一批橘子，芝麻，小麦，兽皮。从水路出川，船至半途，水急桨朽，桨折断而顺水去。船夫甚急，问商人：无桨不得行船，你所携货物可有直长之物做桨？商人答曰：我有橘麻麦皮不知当桨不当桨？

 

虽然在被窝里但是犹如凌乱在风中，，，这样的爱豆不要也罢┴─┴︵╰（‵□′╰）话说他刚刚也穿的白衬衫肌肉线条好TM明显跟那个人一对比就更加明显了哎嘿嘿嘿嘿

 

……woc——粉随爱豆我是抖m（悲痛脸）鉴定完毕。所以，那个男人到底是谁?大爷实锤，哼，不接受反驳。

 

type two（正文bushi）

季肖冰其实想躲起来，随便什么角落也好，挖个洞啊坑啊什么的把自己埋了也好，这么些年，他还是第一次有点无措。是事情脱离自己掌控的无措感，大概还有点什么别的东西，毕竟面对的是昨天一起行了鱼水之欢的人，对方跟他一样是个男人……这个男人还挺帅。

 

昨天感知到自己被下药的时候，他第一时间离开了因为圣诞节庆祝被临时叫停拍戏转去庆祝的场所，自己先到厕所——这种会所的私密性还是很高的，而且再说了，以他的人气，不至于有狗仔——虽然这么想，还是要小心一点。先给冷冷——自己工作室方面，打了电话说明这事以及相关情况。导演是他老熟人了，再加上冷冷，应该不久就能解决。

 

“那老板您呢？”

 

“我……”暂时只是觉得有点手脚发软，并没有其他征兆，应该没什么事，“我没什么事，今天晚上我自己找地方，不用担心我了。”一方面不太习惯让别人插手到自己比较私人的事情，另一方面……顾及自尊吧，表明这个情况还是他可以掌控的。

 

“……那，那您小心一点。”

 

其实他不太确定，一般来说这药未知性太大，这个，主要还取决于对方的目的。季肖冰脑子里有点乱，他不记得他曾经招惹过谁。嗓子里莫名开始干渴，他也没敢动，洗手间外有一阵很嘈杂的脚步声过去，季肖冰直觉一直呆在这里不会很安全。最终还是决定出去找个酒店。

 

还好这附近不算很繁华，再加上圣诞节这个氛围，没人注意到他。而且……他一边有点哆嗦地拿着手机查找这附近的地方毫无头绪，一边脑子里各种乱七八糟的念头冒出来让他有点无所适从。

 

他这么多年不瘟不火安安静静的，有人认出来才有鬼呢。唉，，，，，，他明明就穿了一身算得上单薄的西装，在冬天这个凌厉的风里，居然开始冒汗。真的，好热……

 

被迫松了领带，太闷了，但是其实他不想让自己看上去那么狼狈的。恍惚间，好像到了人流量很大的一个广场。

 

这附近应该有住宿的地方吧，，，该死的，这里他不熟的啊，刚刚就应该让冷冷……逞什么能，现在可好了。迷迷糊糊间，撞到人了。连手机都甩出去了——那一瞬间他想的是，幸好自己的手机刚刚收起来了，要不然摔的就是他的了。虽然想的有那么点……emmmmm但是还是挪着步子过去先捡了人家手机，然后再去扶那个穿着玩偶服的人。他的步子不太稳，已经有点在强撑的意味了，这么说还是他意志力比较好?

 

隐隐约约听见那个人好像惊叫了一声什么，他没听清，下意识开口询问之后得到的答案是，是他的粉丝。

 

呵，这么巧，撞到个人还是自己粉丝?！但是眼下他没办法跟人说些什么，大脑越来越混沌——但是偏偏又清醒得很，季肖冰觉得自己就快要站不住了，在仅仅就是得知对方粉丝这一身份之后就放心的将自己大半重量压了过去，一点也不客气。——对方身上有一种让人很踏实的气息。

 

进入昏暗的地下停车场时，季肖冰觉得自己喘不上来气了，他原本以为是环境的问题，但是时间久了，他还是觉得呼吸困难，小腹一股一股热意窜上来烧得他很难受，那个称自己是粉丝的人靠过来拉他的时候，传递过来的身体上的凉意让他觉得饥渴——不是身体上的，是心理上的。

 

季肖冰后知后觉终于意识到自己被下的药是慢性春药了。现在又开始庆幸自己当时不是让冷冷来处理这件事，要不然……虽然现下好像更狼狈，季肖冰心里却奇异地觉得并没有什么不好，这种感觉在他将人扑倒花了不到两秒的时间辨认出对方姣好的面容上没什么抗拒意味之后，就……更加强烈了。

 

……怎么看，下了药被人上跟睡粉这两个都是后面那个更划算的。季肖冰之前也不是没有谈恋爱结婚的想法，但是他天生性子里冷淡，慢热，又喜欢掌控，那些个人往往还没成为朋友就玩完了。说白了对于情爱的事他一向不太懂，今天看来，他貌似还是个深柜?！

 

不过都这关头了，想那么多也没什么用。不过，季肖冰没想到的是……到最后被上的那个人是他自己。

 

腰部隐隐泛着酸意，某个地方还有着不可描述的痛意，挪动一下就能清楚又明显得感知到，这么想想，脸上那似有似无尴尬羞耻的笑几乎就挂不住。偏偏对面的人目光灼灼，目光从他的脸逡巡到他被子没遮住的锁骨、胸膛，生生透着一股要把人拆吃入腹的狠劲儿，脸上戏谑调戏的笑意也没有半点儿隐藏的意思。

 

季肖冰勉强定了定心神，“你，你叫什么名字？”虽然嗓子有点哑，但是看着倒没什么事，看来身体素质还算可以?！（并不）“我叫高瀚宇，浩瀚宇宙的瀚宇。”

 

“我想洗澡，还有，我饿了。”强硬的态度或许会让他感觉好一点。

 

“我昨天给你清理过了，你要吃什么我去做。”他其实还是想跟自己爱豆讨论一下昨天的事哦。结果床上的人狠狠瞪了他一眼，咬牙切齿，“我还想再洗一遍你有意见吗？”

 

委屈巴巴.jpg“没有……，淋浴间在那边，出这间卧室门右转。”“出去做饭啊愣着干什么！”“……哦。”

 

就算把门摔得震天响，总还是觉得心里有点……还想占人便宜呢，结果呢，倒是被人啃了个精光。

 

……“那什么，你，把新的换洗衣服放在哪里？”

 

“在镜子对面柜子里左手从上往下数第二个抽屉里。”

 

洗完之后还是觉得轻松了一点，身体上既然他清理过了应该也没多大负担，主要是心理上……咳咳。

 

洗完澡就没什么心理压力出去了。其实他性子不仅偏冷淡，还佛系，所以身边真的也没几个人，对于人际关系处理向来……随缘，这种情况下既然不知道怎么搞，那就顺其自然吧。

 

过去高瀚宇做饭那个台子之前就看到他貌似是在直播，不过看角度拍不到脸，……emmmmm那就更不用顾及什么了。

 

“吃什么?”

 

“清淡一点比较好。”，，，他没说他要吃不清淡的吧。直白地朝他龇牙表示不满，继而就半倚在台子旁看他做饭，这人就一直傻笑，做完之后就关闭直播麻溜的摆菜喊他过去吃饭。

 

坦白说，这是季肖冰向往很久的生活，他可以为了事业奔波，付出心血，辛苦一点没什么，身边除了家人没几个朋友他也不在乎，但是家里应当是有这么一个人，会陪他，给他做饭，叫他起床……还有很多他暂时想象不到但是都可以一起做的事。他从来都以为，太多太复杂的未来，去想是没有意义的。可是在对面这个男人笑吟吟给他布菜，嘱咐他多吃一点，注意身体之类云云，他有那么几个瞬间，是在想未来这种缥缈的存在的。

 

可是随即就消亡了，开什么玩笑，就是睡了一晚，还都是男人……高瀚宇没注意到季肖冰变了又变的脸色，兴致盎然一直给他夹菜又絮絮叨叨的说话。

 

但是季肖冰鬼使神差就答应了这个叫高瀚宇的小粉丝不方便的时候可以到他家的邀请。……事后想想还是不太应该，最好还是说清楚讲明白以后不再来往才好，毕竟被上的人是他，他又没什么损失。最后还是觉得晾着，时机合适就摊牌比较好。这种脱离了掌控让他不知所措的情况，或许快刀斩乱麻的方法是最有效的。

 

对，干净利落不拖泥带水没有丝毫留恋，这才符合他一贯的风格。

 

type three

奶糕他好几天没上播了，wb，dy，都不更……其实也算是常态了啦，就是几天生活太无聊怼怼更健康——跨年那天也不开直播的话……难道是工作太忙了?！又或者深陷恋爱的漩涡无法自拔?！emmmmmm 奶糕不在的第五天，想他想他想他想他

这样的话连唯一的乐趣都没有了呢……不过话说上次出现在他镜头里的另外一个男人，从肩膀的位置来看，是要比奶糕高那么一丢丢的，啊……再去刷两遍！→_→

 

type four

他做到了。那傻小子给了他自己的联系方式，但是他没有他的。季肖冰回去之后也就没再说什么，安心继续工作，对于冷冷的问题置若罔闻，最后冷冷干脆放弃了，反正问题差不多解决了，自家老板的事……唉，有心无力

 

过了三天还是没有被联系的高瀚宇，才开始有点慌。以他的门路，不是弄不到季肖冰的联系方式，只要他想什么没有?！但是他没法儿给季肖冰开口说到这个……他家季老师一看就是那种……

 

哪种?！……他高瀚宇不过就是个粉丝，撑死不过是个有点资源的，那还是个粉丝，原本，他能做的，不就是安安静静地喜欢他，陪着他。然后呢，爱他十年也好，二十年也好，以为自己对他万分知晓了，但是他又真的了解他多少呢？那些特点，品质，他爱的这个人，真是这样?是他主观情绪代入和想象更多一点吧。追星说到底，愉悦的还是自己……那他能做的……不知道他受什么委屈，面对什么，就像这次——现在想想全然后怕，如果没有遇到他呢？而且也还不见的人家有多乐意……

 

笼笼统统林林总总想了一大堆的高瀚宇，在季肖冰离开且没有联系自己的第四天，自己极度烦躁郁闷的第二天，窝在沙发一角，猝不及防掉了两滴眼泪，以至于听到门铃声的时候还恍惚了好一阵儿。

 

“怎么?还哭了?”

 

“我没有！是……是是是因为，最近没睡好，对，没睡好来着。你怎么……”

 

门外的人头发乱糟糟的，眼下是带了的口罩也遮不住的一点淡淡的黑眼圈，但是微微上扬的眼尾昭示眼睛的主人到底是怎样一副好样貌。——季肖冰真的都算计好了，按他的计划，这个小年轻差不多已经开始……然后他适时出现撇清再过一段时间就没什么问题没什么可挂念的了。但是这天突然就……不是，他才不会被剧组里那些对刺激到呢，绝对不会。他就是来撇清的，该到此为止了，仅此而已。

 

季肖冰掂起来他手里的塑料袋，口罩的存在让他原本低沉的声音有些闷，“喝一杯?”

 

他就是……在撇清之前想再穿一次他的衣服罢了。这之后，可能就没什么机会了。他甚至隐隐有种预感，以后应该也不会有那种感觉了，那种……让人贪恋的让人无法控制的感觉，，，会是什么呢。

 

房间里没开灯，高瀚宇把人引进来到客厅沙发就去拿了杯子。看到人的时候说不高兴是假的，可是高兴之后大爷来的目的难以捉摸，……难不成真会来找自己喝酒?！开什么玩笑。

 

窗外的月光不足以让人看清对方的脸，明明这样的环境更容易让人说出绝情拒绝的话来，季肖冰偏偏想看看高瀚宇的脸，他靠着沙发拿着手里的罐装啤酒，感觉上漫不经心地踢了身边人一脚，“去开灯。”等到灯真正亮起来，那股子若有若无的尴尬好像更加明显了，而他看到那张明显颓废的脸，刚刚的心理建设全然崩塌，再建设估计耗费时间要很久的样子……这下，怎么开口……

 

——今天最后一次见面，那晚，就当是我们给彼此的一次……艳遇?

——这些天为什么都不联系我?能不能给我你的联系方式?我们能不能……

 

“那个……下药的人找到了?”“嗯。”

 

“今天不拍戏啊？”“嗯。”

 

“最近有好好吃饭的吧?剧组饭菜还合胃口吗？”“嗯。”

 

高瀚宇只感觉他每一个问题之后对方投过来的目光带着探究审视之类不明的感觉，让他不自在又难受。这下子他就更郁闷了。手上灌酒的动作就没停。

 

季肖冰捏着那个冰凉的啤酒罐，手指尖都是凉的，泛着气泡的金黄液体从口腔进入到喉咙的时候，温度加上微弱酒精度刺激让人忍不住瑟缩身体，对方懊恼的神色落在他眼里让他渐渐有种满足感。他猛然醒悟过来自己的态度太过消极，这件事之后，他就好像是在逃避一样，因为在季肖冰看来，这种不知道事情走向的情况太没有安全感，……他身边来来去去这么多人，又有谁是一直在的。

 

既然不能一直拥有，那不如从一开始就放手。……是这样的吧？！

 

也许……季肖冰脑子里突然想起门刚打开的时候，这个身材健硕，面部硬气的男人微红像极了哭过后的眼眶，还有那天他洗完澡从浴室出来看到的他一脸傻笑地做饭的样子……

 

他手里依旧捏着那瓶冰凉的啤酒然后贴近身边这个人，把刚刚含进去的那口酒渡给了他。

 

type five

季肖冰清醒得不得了，而且他知道那小子也还是清醒的。

 

热水四面八方涌过来，他攀着浴缸边缘，借着水的浮力随着身后人猛烈地撞击上下耸动，他只得两只手费力扶着浴缸边缘，半张脸埋在自己的臂弯里，发出断断续续的呻吟。

 

浴缸里太滑，高瀚宇觉得背入的姿势不够过瘾，还看不到季肖冰那张情动时艳丽又勾人的脸，他把人翻过来，让他面对着骑在自己身上自上而下地顶他。季肖冰抱着他的肩膀，下面碰也没碰就翘得滴水，他无意识地扭着腰在高瀚宇身上磨蹭想自己去摸。但是高瀚宇不让他摸，非抓着他的手去碰两个人相连的地方，男人灼热的性器在水流中压着那被撑开的小口进进出出，带出一点晶莹的黏液，他按着季肖冰细长的手指，强迫他感受自己的律动。

 

高瀚宇看到身上这人哭了。季肖冰一边哭一边喘，身后又酥又麻，前面却涨得生疼，明明……明明离天堂只有一步之遥，但是某个人坏心眼地不给他痛快，四根手指合并慢慢抚慰他的欲望，拇指却恶劣地堵住前端的小孔。

 

季肖冰想射却射不出来，双腿大张瘫着身子在高瀚宇身上，高瀚宇托着他的屁股把人拢到怀里，亲他脸上的眼泪，占有欲和满足感充斥身心。最后到底还是不忍心太过折腾他，放手让他射了个痛快。

 

季肖冰如愿以偿了，而且……不是最后一次。

 

type six

……失踪人口终于回归了，明明以前都是周更的人，这次偏偏月更了，哦吼吼，真的好想打人哦，但是是自己爱豆啊，所以还能怎么办，宠着呗。

 

看样子好像在卧室，暖黄色的光让他一向有点点冷硬的面部线条柔和起来，又乖又帅，身上穿着宽松的睡衣，看起来随和还……性感。

 

“跨年夜啊……”高瀚宇摸摸鼻头仔细回忆了一下跨年夜，印象足够深刻，虽然他是隔天早上才知道那天是2018年最后一天，那不妨碍他深深记住那天，“为什么要告诉你们啊？”然后……不瞒你说，他真的笑得跟个傻子一样。

 

大猪蹄子，不怼就着急。

 

“这一个月去哪里了?反正不是去偷鸡摸狗拐卖抢劫去了操心那么多干嘛？……我说的抢劫！wo——你是不是想挨打呢？啊？！”……对天发誓，我其实也听成那个……emmmmmm

 

还是跟之前一样，没心没肺似的，怼粉就属他。今天连个歌都没有，但是，老天诚不欺我啊。画外音明显就是那天那个男人！“高瀚宇，你把今天带过来的包放在哪里了？”

 

“在书房电脑旁边。”

 

哦哟，这是有情况啊～但是，作为一个有节操的窥屏粉，我是不会发言的，毕竟少了我，弹幕一如既往地……还是炸了。

 

“是谁?关你屁事！……上次是不是也是他?你猜啊～……”他抬头看了一眼门的方向，然后目光的移动显然追随着……应该是某个人没错，那是谁呢？

 

季肖冰拿了剧本坐到他对面，卧室有个低的小方桌，铺了地毯后坐上面趴桌子上做点事情刚刚好，现在两个人面对面，高瀚宇直播，他就安安生生看他的剧本，再好不过。

 

不过短短一个月，他就已经习惯身边有个高瀚宇在了，平常谁会去注意到底什么已经渗透到生活里，因为太过习惯而被忽视掉的……

 

说起来，他们现在是什么关系？炮友?可是他们已经同居了吧？但是其他的……

 

糕&饼:他会是怎么想的呢？

 

“什么?他是不是我……”问题念到一半卡掉，季肖冰抬眼问他是不是有什么事情，他其实没太大心情看剧本，高瀚宇的直播倒是七七八八听了不少。

 

“怎么了?”季肖冰直觉对面的人有点奇怪，下意识询问出声，然后对方的眼睛直勾勾看过来，甚至还紧张的吞咽了一口唾液，“他们问我，你是不是我男朋友？”

 

季肖冰愣了好一会儿，最后直接坐起来，越过那张小小的矮桌，捏着高瀚宇的下巴在他嘴上轻啄了一口，“我们两个都是要走一辈子的人了，你说呢？”

 

type seven

真正的勇士，敢于直面惨淡的人生，敢于……啊呸，不是，我的意思是，就是，有人问出了我的心声，那个人他到底，是不是高瀚宇你男朋友啊。不过啊，我以为他会怼粉，要么就承认之类的，结果他……他怂了?！

 

MD这几个意思啊我这个暴脾气，难不成是还没搞定……那成天笑得跟个傻子似的，别不是把自己给卖了吧?！但是……

 

画外音又来了，估计看他卡词，问他来着。这人一脸紧张兮兮地重复那个问题，眼神向上直勾勾盯着某个地方，……看把孩子紧张的。从刚刚开始眼神儿就一个劲儿地往对面瞟，知道人坐在他对面……不是，这些有的没的，我怎么也这么紧张……

 

一阵沉默之后，我看见屏幕里出现一个下巴，下颚线好看得不得了，之后是脖子，半个身子，然后那个人捏着我爱豆下巴亲了一下，然后语气那是又腻歪又宠溺，“我们两个都是要走一辈子的人了，你说呢？”

 

………………猝不及防一吨狗粮，高瀚宇你这个操作就是想秀恩爱来的吧，你……你就是怂，你看看你男朋友，你看看啊，你……

 

……咦，接下来儿童不宜所以下播溜得挺快啊?！

（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴……我刚刚都想的什么……（风中凌乱.jpg）

 

type eight

这种时候，高瀚宇觉得还是要用行动来表心态。

 

他捏着季肖冰细白又骨感的手腕就将人扯过来摔到床上。在家的时候，季肖冰最喜欢穿一件他的衣服，只有上衣，然后下身就是简单的平角内裤，肆无忌惮。当然，不可置否这样很方便他干点什么。

 

季肖冰本来伸手想要扯掉他身上的睡衣，但是他刚起身就被推着坐回了床上 。高瀚宇撑在他身边，对着他迷茫的眼神俯下身来握住了他匍匐在腿间半软着的性器，冲着季肖冰舔了舔嘴唇，就在顶端啄吻了一下。

 

季肖冰当即重重喘息了一声，人也一下子蜷缩起来，他手搭在高瀚宇肩膀上，一副想要推开他又不舍得的样子，下半身相当诚实地发生变化。

 

“不要吗?”高瀚宇嘴上这么说着低头含住他粉色的头部，季肖冰就软软地叫着倒回了床上。高瀚宇第一次帮人做这个，牙齿几次都碰到了季肖冰的茎身，但是即使这样还是极大地取悦到了季肖冰。全身最脆弱的地方被高瀚宇拿捏着，双腿无力地垂在床沿，大腿随着高瀚宇每一次的吮吸无意识地痉挛着，手胡乱摸着摸到高瀚宇的肩膀紧紧抓着，像溺水的人抓住救命稻草。

 

高瀚宇把他湿漉漉的性器吐出来，嘴唇的位置上挪在季肖冰凹陷的肚脐那里亲了一下，捏住他的根部左右晃了晃，嗓子的声音已经哑掉了，“有这么爽吗？”

 

季肖冰难耐的哼声已经回答了这个问题。

 

床上人的样子显然已经无力招架，这次也不再犹豫，爽快地再次含住他，季肖冰很快就尖叫着交代在他嘴里。

 

季肖冰双目涣散地倒在床上，气还没喘匀就被高瀚宇翻过身去，他把口中季肖冰的东西吐出来，掰着他的臀瓣抹在那幽深紧闭的穴口，手指借着精液的润滑往里钻。季肖冰脸埋在床单里小声呻吟着任由他为所欲为，甚至在他正式进入他体内时还配合地将腿分得更开，好方便他的进出。高瀚宇按着他抽插了几个来回，到后来，季肖冰汗津津的脊背贴上高瀚宇的胸口，高瀚宇抓住他两条细白的腕子按在床上，大腿强势地挤入他双腿之间，勃发的性器抽出后随即又重新插入他柔嫩的穴口，将他禁锢在自己怀中的方寸之地猛烈撞击起来。这个姿势让季肖冰逃无可逃，他刚发泄过的性器又硬得翘起，贴在被单上留下淫靡的痕迹；而在他背后高瀚宇炽热地包裹着他，在他最难以启齿的地方冲撞研磨，让他发出自己听了也要面红耳赤的叫声。高瀚宇亲吻他圆润的肩头，他吻得轻柔下身却动得激烈，季肖冰觉得自己似乎下一秒就要窒息昏过去，他才几个猛撞射进了他的体内。

 

季肖冰累得一点都不想动，全身水津津的都是汗，身后的人半点不嫌弃就着这个姿势在他鬓角亲了一口，话一点都不含糊，“季肖冰，对我来说，之后重要的事只有三件，如果要从轻到重排个顺序，那应该是，我爱你，爱你，你。”

 

我想告诉你相爱太难，但一瞬间动心就永远动心。——《真相是真》

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
